Bloom of First Love
by skysplits19
Summary: Shingyouji's short thoughts about his first love... Misu(in my mind I know Misu is his first love ) these are simple collections of little thoughts of ShIngyouji
1. Chapter 1

While doing some writing this suddenly pops into my mid, like the feeling of first love. I began to remember those days ^^

* * *

The color of cherry blossoms  
The person who won't love me  
When our eyes meet, my cheeks flush

Bit by bit, I'm becoming an adult  
But no, we just can't seem to converse

In the hall, have this energetic smile  
I feel like standing out from everyone!

Cherry blossoms in full bloom in my heart  
More than words can express  
The flowers of love are in full bloom

Now, when I open my heart to you  
My small heart seems like it will burst  
So when I confess my feelings to you  
I hope you hold me gently

The color of cherry blossoms  
It's the color of first love  
I've never felt this way before

Bit by bit, will we get closer?  
Even if it takes hundreds of years  
I want to try to

I love you too much  
Now, no one but you  
Reflects in my eyes

Now, you are here  
You stand before my eyes  
My decision about this love is firm  
I'll follow you...

* * *

Sorry its a bit short this just suddenly pops out, because my friend and I talk about first love. So this is not not a poem or proverbs it just suddenly opos out in my mind comparing cherry blossoms to Shingyouji;s first love ^^


	2. Fool's Emotions

After i made the first one, i was enticed doing another one, these are little thoughts of Shingyouji I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

My heartbeat is echoing  
By school entrance  
I want to say "I love you"  
The silence continues

When we met,  
without being self-conscious at all  
We walked together naturally

Was it by chance? On purpose?  
The day our lips touched  
Yes, since then  
I've been so anxious

I love you  
So much my chest hurts  
I'm afraid, but  
I've spoken my mind

I can't go back  
the way we were  
So nod your head yes

You purposely faked  
a cough  
You should've known  
my true feelings

What is it? Acting like this...  
If it's hopeless, that's okay  
Seems like I'm going to cry  
The silence continues

The sound of 5 o'clock  
roars through the evening sky  
As we sit next to each other

I'm suffering  
Because you're here  
I'm so sorry  
It's too sudden

I was only thinking  
of myself  
I'm such a fool

* * *

I know this is kinda uhm i don't i feel like doing some little experimentation of how Shingyouji feels.


	3. My Shining Star

Third poem/drabble is base on what SHingyouji feel when Misu left Shidou enjoy ^^

* * *

I have nowhere to go  
As my numb palms take in the chill of the wind

Even if I put them in my pocket  
It won't heal my heart, chilled by my tears

When I looked up at the twinkling stars alone  
Your star sparkled

You're my shining star, always and forever  
Shine on me with a great love forever  
You're my shining star, I surely won't forget  
The days I spent with you...

No matter how much it hurts I won't show my tears  
I'll try to keep going

Just for today, don't make the cold rain fall  
I want to see your star

You're my shining star, always and forever  
No matter what happens  
As I'm alone, thinking of you  
You're my shining star, I'm silently trembling  
At the prospect of a season without you...

On nights when I sit alone, clutching my knees and crying

Quietly hold me, as if to cover me  
Because I want to believe that I'm not alone  
Every time I look up at the stars twinkling in the night sky, I pray

* * *

This would be my last one for now I'll post once i get ideas again ^^


	4. Pure Heart's Confession

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: **Hyahoi! 4th poem/ some words of POV for SHingyouji hope you like this

I am so in love with baby Shin if you ask me ^^

* * *

Declaring my love to you

Might be something a guy like me cannot do

But you know, I'm not a child

Your every move, everything about you, is dear to me

I've secretly concealed

Meaning within my words

I want you to notice

My heart

Even while I'm walking with you

I'm dropping you hints

I am not

A disgraceful guy

I'm not a child

But you know

The determination that's begun

Can no longer be stopped

Even if I'm betrayed

By this earth,

I won't bother you

Dreaming

Breathing

Eating

You're here

Even if you are fond of show

Even if you're stubborn

All of it,

Is dear to me

I avert my gaze

The tension unravels

When it becomes critical,

I tremble

The nights are long

But you know, but you know, but...

I want to see through your feelings,

Even when it seems like I can't be patient,

I'll endure the pain

I won't ask for selfish things

Putting in effort

Talking

Yawning

You're here

I want you to see through my heart...

* * *

I just decide to type this next time I'll do a MIsu POV in this type of form again if that would please you guys ^^


	5. All About Him

**Author's note: **Hyahho~i ( ´θ｀)ノ So this is my fifth mini poem/POV for Shingyouji I am still in process for Misu's POV so I hope you do enjoy this, my 5th Poem

**To june:** I know Shingyouji;s love is so innocent

to all that left reviews thank you I am glad you did appreciate this ^^

* * *

Being alone  
His kindness permeated my heart  
Because I was all by myself  
I was able to fall in love with him

It was an unrequited love, is it okay if I cry?  
Next vacation  
I'm gonna go back home for a bit

Even if my tears don't stop  
I just hope someone scold me for being so childish  
My tears might not stop  
I'm sorry I'm such a selfish guy

Even if I lived alone in Shidou  
I'm still the same person as before  
I remembered to always do my best  
Even though I'm no good at it

I've had fun days because he was there  
Love is wonderful  
I wasn't lonely at all

My tears won't stop because  
I'm so relieved  
My tears won't stop, but  
It's okay if I fall in lov with him all over again, isn't it?

* * *

I f you had enjoyed them feel free to leave reviews i know it's not a story you expected but i am enjoying doing this while i am doing update on my latest story i feel this as my diversion xoxo


	6. For a Simple Thank you

**AUTHOR's NOTES: **So i had made another one, because i became inspired again, first for my latest story i already have it though I am not yet posting it, I admit the last chapter was rushed I was not so careful I deeply apologize .

* * *

It won't stop, this feeling - won't you accept it

Hey, I wonder if you took a roundabout way to come here?

It is because of just that that I could run into you

Once in a while I'd stumble and fall down

But, you're watching. With just that, even my tears turn into courage

To crybaby, cowardly me

You gave me warmth, and so

I also want to send to you these overflowing feelings in my heart

If I gather up the blossoms of my faithful heart

And the flowers of my memories

I want to send this bouquet I made for you

Thank you for always looking over me

Thank you for kindly supporting me

It won't stop, this feeling - won't you accept it

Even in the rain, you waited for me

At that time, you weren't angry at all and said these words to me

"This rain is letting up soon, look, the stairway to the sun

It's shining over our tomorrow"

Carried on a gentle breeze

If it passes over a rainbow's arch

I also want to call to you with all my voice

If I gather up the blossoms of my faithful heart

and the fragments of these musical notes

I want to play this love song I made for you

Thank you for always smiling for me

Thank you for pushing me

Thank you for just being there

I always want to be reflected in them - your eyes

Is it okay if I just stay by your side like this?

* * *

Hope you enjoy this you can feel free to leave review and thank you for all the support.


End file.
